


A God's Dilemma

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Set after the Junkyard scene, Slash, Yaoi, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: What was a God in love to do?





	A God's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we have another of the Fanfiction-Friends’ Weekly Writing Prompts! This week’s prompt is **Inconvenient Equal**! This is also a gift for Evan, I hope it’s something good for you, friend! Also, it’s my daily drabble for today. xD Three birds one stone!

Patrick Hockstetter couldn’t tell when it had happened.

Henry Bowers, like everyone else he knew, had started off as a toy, a plaything. He could get what he wanted out of the other teen provided he played his cards right. Sure, Henry was a friend, and that meant he used kid gloves compared to his other toys, but it still stood that Henry was meant to be less than him. A king compared to a God.

He didn’t know when or why it had happened, but Henry kept on climbing through the ranks in his mind and heart, until one day he realized that, maybe, he wasn’t as infallible as he’d once thought. Henry, in some ways, held him accountable for his actions, and that in itself was a scary thought.

Love was scary. Gods didn’t fall in love with Mortals, it just never worked out. But here he was, hoping to hear back from his friend, banking on his overwhelming perfection that Henry wouldn’t snub him for his actions.

What was a God in love to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, there we go! The first part of my writing for today! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
